Hidden Inside
by GotnoSoul
Summary: Hinata and Neji are hiding their true selves. Sasuke's hiding what he has always longed for. Naruto's hiding that he just might be a little insane. And Sakura is hiding the fact that she just might be falling for the wrong boy. Changed summary! HinataxSasuke, NejixTenTen, some NarutoxSakura and more! Rated T for someone's dirty little mouth. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. Please read...** I hope you enjoy and stuff.

**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters! Ha! Now nobody can do jack squat!**

"H-hey Neji..." Hinata stammered.

Neji stared out the window barely bothering to listen to her. "Hn?"

"W-well i was wondering if you knew why father d-decided to make u-us go to a p-p-p-public school. I m-mean...he's the one who made us go to b-boarding school."

Hiashi Hyuuga had sent both of his children to a boarding school. The school was for extremely rich people and Hinata and Neji were one of **the** richest people. The school was painfully strict and the students were boring and snobby. You go out of line once and you're expelled. Neji did just fine in that school considering his stoic personally and his strict attitude. He was the one who usually put Hinata in line and not the teachers.

Neji was silent for a few seconds. "Perhaps he wants us to build character. To know what life is like outside the higher social walls." Hinata nodded.

She couldn't say she was excited about the idea but she couldn't say she was really against it either. She didn't really know if public highschool really was like the movies. But she knew one thing. She wasn't ready for: mean girls, playboy guys, scary people, drama queens, bullies... oh she couldn't handle bullies.

Not to mention social status. Hinata would surely be at the bottom of the bottom people. Hinata always hid behind Neji in crowds. Neji stood out like a diamond in the rough. With his silky locks tied and his handsome face he was the picture of perfect. While Hinata wore baggy jackets and jeans to hide her insecurities. No eyes glanced twice, no one would think twice, no one really noticed her. She was Neji's shadow.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Neji glanced at his sister. He could almost feel her nervous level go up. She was fiddling with her fingers. Even when they were alone like this they had to hide. Hide from their father, hide from the rest of the world, hide from everyone and everything.

Neji sighed, he may not be able to show it, but he really hated it when his sister was upset. "We... we can take the motorcycle to school tomorrow." He suggested. He immediately regretted it. He shouldn't promise her anything, plus a motorcycle is not suited for girls like Hinata. He glanced at her and saw that her eyes were sparkling. He bit back a smile. She was just too easy to please.

"R-really?!" She grinned. "Thank you N-Neji!" Neji was content. 'At least... she's happy.' Neji thought. 'I guess'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Awwwww DAMNIT! We have freaking' school tomorrow!" A blonde haired boy complained. The pineapple head beside him twitched his foot in his sleep almost in annoyance from the very word 'school'. The stoic raven laid his head down on the crunchy dead grass. "Shut-up dobe." The blonde snapped. "What was that Teme!" The tree they were sitting under rustled as the summer breeze whispered it to life. A quiet red-head slipped into the shade escaping the last warmth of summer.

The four boys somehow always stuck together, even with their very different personalities. One was loud and mischievous, another quiet but dangerous a lost soul, the other a lazy oaf who couldn't care less about anything or anyone, and the last was stoic and cold the perfect cool bad boy.

They watched the sky in silence waiting for tomorrow to come at last.

xoxoxoxxoxoxoxxoxox

Escaping the summer heat all together, 3 friends stayed in the safety of a bedroom. "School. School. School. School. School. School. School. School. School. School. School. School. School. School. School. School. School. School." Sakura mumbled to herself.

Tenten groaned. "Sakura! Come on girl. Please do not mention school here. I really don't want to go to school tomorrow!" She cried into a pillow.

"Hey! That's my favourite pillow!' Ino grabbed the pillow and fluffed it. "Besides, school isn't that bad!"

"Says the one who gets the worst grades, you barely passed English last year!" Tenten said jumping onto the lavender coloured bed.

Ino pursed her lips. "I wasn't talking about the work, I was talking about all the cute boys at school! Who knows? There might be a sexy new transfer student!' She said in a sing-song voice.

Sakura groaned. "Is that all you think about? Ino-pig!"

Ino smirked. "As if you don't drool over Sasuke?" Sakura blushed and threw a pillow at Ino.

Tenten laughed. "Ino you're so stupid. Sakura only has eyes for Naruto!" Sakura blushed even harder.

"Oh right! That loser Naruto **loves** Sakura! OHHHHHHH" Ino snickered at her blushing friend.

"He's not a loser Ino! He's just..."

Tenten bursted. "OH! Defending Naruto now aren't you!" Ino was in tears.

Sakura fumed. "You guys are so mean!" (Insert punching noises here)

**I hope you liked it. It's my first story and all and I hope you will review my story. Tell me what's wrong with it or if you liked it and stuff. Please don't be harsh... it will make me cry :'( jk**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello there people. Sorry it took me so long to update but I've been really busy with school and all. But i promise you that I will update at least once a month! :) Okay so read on and tell me what you think, i made the chapter a lot loger than the other one so i hope it pleases you!**

Hinata didn't wake up to the cliché: the sun seeped through the window and woke the shy sleeper. Nor did the alarm clock force her awake. Hinata was actually not a still sleeper. She tossed and turned, wiggled and shook until she fell off her bed that faithful morning.

She woke as her head met the ground. She groaned and caterpillared her way to the closet. She slipped on dark baggy jeans, a white shirt with a bunny on it and covered it with her favorite lavender jacket which she zipped all the way up.

"Hinata! Wake up! It's eggs and bacon for you on this sweet morning!" Said a sing song voice. Hinata grinned and sped down the stairs.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

After a well fed breakfast Hinata and Neji stood on their driveway, their maids and butlers hustling to open the gates for the Hyuuga siblings. Neji slipped on his helmet and sat on the motorcycle. When Hinata didn't do the same he stared at her. "I thought you wanted to use the motorcycle." He said, a shade of annoyance hid in his voice.

Hinata shifted her weight and slowly laid the helmet on her head. "I-It's just that..."

"Your nervous for school." Hinata nodded. Neji sighed. He took her hand and pulled her onto the motor. "It's fine. I'm with you anyway." Hinata blinked surprised. But then Hinata grinned happy that her brother supported her and wrapped her arms around Neji.

Before they were able to zoom through the gates one of the maids approached them. She bowed deeply. "Hinabi-sama has already left for school and Hiashi-sama has wished you both good luck on your first day at school." She bowed again and scurried off.

Neji scoffed, as if his 'father' actually cared about them.

xoxoxxoxxoxoxoxoxxo

Sasuke parked his car in front of Naruto's house. The damned blonde was going to get them late. Sasuke honked the car horn out of impatience as he saw no sign of the dobe. Sasuke sighed and laid back on his seat. "What's up with you? You seem so irritated this morning. It's so troublesome." Shikamaru stated. Sasuke thought he had been asleep in the back of his car considering Gaara had to haul Shikamaru into the black Subaru BRZ (I don't know anything about cars) in the first place.

"Hn." Sasuke replied. Gaara shifted in his seat. It wasn't like Gaara hated their company, it was just that it was easier when Naruto filled the awkward silence.

Sasuke was having a really bad morning. He woke up with a start and ended up falling off the side of his bed which just made him even more reluctant to go to school. Then while he was cooking his breakfast his toaster broke with a bang. It irritated him because it was a brand new toaster. It reminded him to go to Walmart and shove the toaster in their faces. And on top of all that, the almighty Uchiha was having a bad hair day. Unlike his usual chicken butt hairstyle, his hair flew away in many different directions. Shikamaru thought Sasuke's eyes were strained with annoyance.

Suddenly the doors to Naruto's apartment complex flew open with a bang. There stood a poorly dressed and messy looking Naruto. He had a toast in his mouth and he had a wild look in his eyes. He ran to the car and hopped in ignoring the glare Sasuke gave him. "Hey teme! What's up?"

Sasuke just gave an annoyed "Hn." And started the car. Just as he was backing out a motorcycle drove behind them. Naruto's eyes followed the motorcycle. "Damn! I wish I had a motorcycle!" Sasuke ignored him but his eyes couldn't help but follow the motorcycle as well.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Argh! Why are we here so early!" TenTen whined. She wore lake red sweat pants that she rolled up to her knees and a white hoodie that said in yellow and green "Konoha Ninjas!"

"The early bird gets the worm" Sakura recited. "Besides, don't you guys miss school...even a little?" When Sakura saw their blank expressions, she knew that the idea of missing school could not be processed in their brains. "Nevermind." She sighed.

"Anyway, we're homeroom 5 right?" Ino asked.

"Yeah...I hope my locker is near the gym so I can leave my stuff in my locker instead of the locker room."

"Why don't you just buy another lock."

"Hell no! I'm cheap, I'm not buying another lock just so I can use it in the locker room. Besides, my shorts got stolen last year!" She gripped her red shorts as if someone was about to rip them off her body. On top she wore a pink shirt with bunnies on them and a cute short vest.

Tenten pursed her lips in a guilty expression. "Actually..."

"Where are my shorts you thief." Sakura gave Tenten a death glare and was approaching at a deathly speed.

"I don't know where they are but I can give you my sincere apology **and** I will buy you new shorts today after school." Tenten quickly said before her face could be obliterated. When Tenten didn't hear a reply she thought Sakura was getting ready to punch the living daylights out of her. Tenten yelped and threw her hands in front of her face and recited her prayers.

"Okay!" Sakura said brightly.

Tenten sweat dropped. Behind the happy smile of Sakura she saw a sadistic smile. Sakura was not going to let Tenten go home with so much as a penny.

Ino giggle awkwardly and straightened her tight black jeans that looked nice with her blue ruffled shirt. She was mostly happy that for once, Sakura's anger was directed at someone else rather than her. "Come on Billboard Brow, Panda!"

"WHAT YOU SAY? INO PIG!'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Hinata had the time of her life riding te motorcycle. For some reason she had always like these sort of stuff. Now if only she could get Neji to teach her how to ride a motorcycle on her own. She sighed, it would never happen. Neji would rather die than see Hinata doing something so dangerous.

Hinata was completely overwhelmed when she saw teens hustling and bustling into the school. All eyes were on them, I mean, what kind of parents would let their kids motorcycle to school. Only delinquents do that sort of thing! But when they saw Hinata's fumbling fingers and red face their eyes quickly moved to the eye candy, Neji.

Neji unconsciously (though Hinata was almost sure he did on purpose) did a hair flip as he removed his helmet. When girls finally realized that the long hair didn't belong to a girl, they squealed in delight as they saw Neji's handsome face. His pale complexion and his eyes with a tinge of lavender were chick magnets. Hinata never understood, she had the same pale face as he did and the same eyes, but everyone only looked at Neji, not that she minded.

Hinata quickly realized that suspicious glances were being thrown at her. She heard, what she always heard when she was with Neji. "Is that his girlfriend?" "No way! They look alike! Maybe their siblings!" "She's not even that pretty." "She's too normal to be with him!" Hinata blushed and tried to smile, but she was almost sure it made her look jaded. Hinata hid her hands in her jacket and shuffled behind Neji who was calmly entering the school.

Hinata glanced up at her brother. He slung his white leather jacket over his shoulder. Hinata nearly laughed. He was trying too hard to impress.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Homeroom 5 was in the Science Lab with Kakashi sensei. Hinata quickly slid inside behind Neji. A few kids were already sitting chatting. When Neji entered a room, it was like a celebrity entered. People would stop and stare in either intimidation or attraction. Just the way Neji liked it.

A man with white spiky hair sat on the desk with reading a book. Hinata couldn't read the cover because it was covered with present wrapping. Hinata sweat dropped, it was way to suspicious. At first Hinata thought the teacher was old, but when the teacher closed his book Hinata was surprised to see that the teacher was quite young. He looked young enough to still be in University. He wore a white face mask to match his lab coat.

His gaze softly landed on Neji and Hinata. He stood up almost reluctantly and slowly walked towards them. "Hello! I'm the science teacher and your homeroom teacher. You can call me Kakashi sensei." He had a friendly enough voice but it didn't match his extremely bored face. "Please, take a seat." Neji nodded in respect and led Hinata to the edge of the room.

As they sat Neji noticed that 3 girls were staring at him. "WHOA! He's so hot!" The blonde one squealed. "Even I have to admit, he's something." She tried to sound calm but her voice cracked in the middle of her sentence and the slight blush on her face was obvious. The final girl had her feet up on the desk in front of her. "Pshhhh! It's always the looks with you two. What's the saying? Something about books."

"N-never judge a-a book by its cover." Hinata said. Neji glanced sideways at Hinata who waas obviously trying to make friends. She could never make friends easily, when girls approached Hinata it was for either 2 reasons: to get with Neji or abuse her wanted to be friends with Hinata, they just wanted to be friends with what she had.

Hinata slowly glanced at the group of girls who she tried to address. This was her chance! It was a new school and nobody could possibly know that her family was wealthy. Now the only hting was Neji. Hinata secretly wished her brother was not attractive sometimes just because she couldn't make any real friends with him around.

"It's never judge a book by its cover stupid!" The blonde one said.

"Oh! You callin' me stupid?"

Hinata flinched when she realized that they had not heard her after all. Neji sighed, if only she could be normal around people.

He gazed at his sister wistfully, if only... if only she could smile again. He clenched his teeth. If only they could smile again. But Hinata was too fragile, she had to keep herself contained, she had to hide how she really is because the rest of the world would never be able to accept the real her. The rest of the world wouldn't accept the real Neji either.

Neji clenched his fist. No need to get emotional right now.

"Hinata." To most it would have sound like he was scolding her to sit down. Hinata translated it to him trying to be comforting. Hinata smiled weakly at her brother, Neji in turn just sat down slowly not taking his eyes off her.

"The bell should ring any minute now." Kakashi muttered into his book. Then almost instantly the school bell rang. Hinata couldn't tell because of his mask but she was almost certain he was smirking.

Kakashi stood up with a sigh and stretched his arms. The class had not fully quieted down yet, people were still whispering about. Kakashi pulled out a piece of crumpled paper out of his pocket. He furrowed his eyebrows as he read it. "That's strange, I should have 30 people in this class but only 26 are here..."

Suddenly the doors burst open and in came 4 teens that just reeked trouble.

The one with the pineapple hair style yawned loudly as he entered the room, his arms stretching as if he had just woken up. He could barely open his eyes wide enough to see where he was going. He was good-looking enough, Hinata thought, but he looked like the type of guy who disliked girls.

Another had red hair and electrifying teal eyes. He looked around the room with a glare. Hinata gulped, he looked like he was ready to murder somebody. But something in his eyes were also kind of...sad.

Then a stunning blonde came in. He had the biggest smile Hinata has ever seen. He had deep blue eyes that Hinata seemed to be lost in. He wore a white shirt and black skinny jeans and a crystal necklace was tied around his neck. Hinata tried not to gape, the guy was sparkling in Hinata's eyes. Her cheeks got redder and redder as she stared. She barely even noticed the fourth guy come in.

This guy was equally good-looking as the blonde one but he had ice cold onyx eyes. He wore a black shirt and a black leather jacket that added to his scary appearance. Even though Hinata was drawn to the blonde's smile, her eyes couldn't help but land on the the raven haired boy.

Kakashi cleared his throat and Hinata realized that some of the girls began to squeal and whisper amongst themselves. "Late on the first day of school Naruto?" Kakashi stated. Naruto-the blonde one- grinned.

"Kakashi sensei! Well you see we kind of got lost!" Sakura snorted. Naruto was scratching the back of his head. Hinata sweat dropped, how... how did he get lost?

"So you didn't see the giant number 5 on the door?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura!" Naruto whined.

"Sit down Naruto. Gaara Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha all in attendance finally.

Hinata's heart quickend as Naruto sat directly in front of her, the other three boys went to the empty desks on the other side of the room. "Welcome back to school kids! No more 'fun in the sun' or playing video games 24/7. time to hit the book once more!" Kakashi said trying to sound optimistic, but he didn't even look up from his book which he reopened. The class groaned at his intro. Kakashi picked up the same crumpled piece of paper. "I'll give you your schedules and then when the bell rings you can get the heck out of here." Kakashi looked up. "Unless you have class with me first." Some kids visibly shivered as if it was the worst thing that could ever happen to them. "Please come up to receive your schedule and agenda when I call your name."

And so the list went on as kids stood to receive their schedules. The class sprung to life as the teens compared schedules groaning and squealing. "Neji and Hinata Hyuuga." Neji calmly stood while Hinata fumbled over the chairs to get up. She blushed as she realized she had made a big noise and the class was suddenly staring at her.

Kakashi cleared his throat in attempt to fill the silence. Hinata took her schedule from Kakashi with a silent "Thank you.".

Neji plucked the schedule out of her hands as soon as she sat down. "H-hey!" Hinata whispered afraid that she would be too loud once more. She would rather die than have the class stare at her again.

Neji's eyes furrowed as he read the schedules. He handed it back to her with an almost sour look on his face. "We only have P.E together." He stated not even looking at her.

Hinata's heart fell. This was bad. She didn't know if she could do this without Neji. Just being in this classroom was enough to make her want to hide in the corner and cry, no it made her want to scream.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Naruto groaned as he looked at his schedule. He just had to have English with Ibiki, the most ruthless teacher out there. He was the Hitler of the grammar Nazis. Worst yet he was also probably one of the most intimidating and scariest teachers out there.

"Hey, hey! Sakura!" Naruto called. Sakura rolled her eyes and ignored him. She ignored the little thumps that went off in her heart. "Hey, HEY! Saukra! Psst!" Sakura whipped her head around pissed.

"What is it Naruto?" She hissed clearly irritated by the blonde.

Naruto simply grinned. "What class do you have first?"

"Science." She nearly spat out. naruto wasn't really sure if she said it so harshly because she was mad at him, or if it was because she really hated Science class. Naruto shrugged. It was probably because she hated Science. I mean, who would want to have Science with *shivers* Kakashi. It was almost as bad as having sex ed. with Jiraiya.

"Aw... I have English." Sakura shrugged and turned back to Ino and TenTen.

Naruto sighed. So maybe he would have to work harder this year to get Sakura's attention. That girl was going to be his one day. Y'all just wait. Naruto leaned to the side in attempt to get a look under Sakura's seat but was interrupted when he heard someone whisper behind him. "H-hey!"

At first Naruto had thought the voice was calling him out. He turned around slightly to see a pretty girl with long dark blue hair and fair skin. She had white eyes with a tinge of lavender in them. Naruto smiled softly, the girl looked cute. When he realized that she wasn't even talking to him he turned back around quickly, but not before taking a glance at the boy beside her.

He had the same eyes and the same fair skin, but his hair was brown. Naruto pondered in his puny little brain. Were they siblings? And how come he's never seen them before. naruto was sure he would have noticed a pretty girl like her before. Then he came to a conclusion, they must be new to Konoha High.

When he heard them finish whispering Naruto whipped around his hands landing on her desks. "Hiya!" Naruto greeted with a big smile.

The girl blinked in surprise and her face turned red almost instantaneous. She began to stutter, Naruto smiled. She looked like a fish. The one beside her glared at Naruto. talk about unfriendly. "What do you need?" the boy asked interrupting the girls stutters.

"Nothing much! Just wanted to say hi! You two are new right? I'm Naruto!"

Neji continued to glare at Naruto. "And?"

Naruto frowned. "Hey! I'm just trying to be nice! Why do you have to be so cold!?"

"I'm Neji." Neji looked out the window like he was beginning to get bored. Naruto growled. Why this little butt face!

Naruto faced the girl deciding to ignore Neji. "What's your name?" Naruto asked.

The girl blushed. "Hinata." She said looking down at her fingers. Naruto grinned ignoring the glare he got from Neji.

"Loud." Neji muttered loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"What was that?" Neji said nothing. Naruto decided that he liked Hinata but he hated Neji. "Girly hair." Naruto stated at the same tone Neji did. Neji glared at Naruto.

"What was that?" Naruto remained silent mimicking Neji's actions. Hinata flinched as she realized what was going on. Not good.

There was a glare war going on between Neji and naruto and when the bell rang both boys stood up at the same time, their eyes not leaving the others.

Neji grabbed Hinata's arm and pulled her up. Neji and Naruto continued to glare at each as Hinata inwardly cried. Dang it! She thought. I wanted to talk to Naruto. She was silently jealous of Neji. Why couldn't she be the one enjoying a nice showdown with Naruto? If Neji didn't like naruto she would never be able to be Naruto's friend!

**I'm going to end it right there for now**

**Okay so there's like no Sasuke and Hinata in this chapter but I promise there will be lots in the later chapters! So I might change the chapter a little bit later on because I didn't really like the way Naruto's first conversation with the Hyuuga's but you know. anyways I just wanted to know... who wants a bad ass Hinata? Cause, i can give you a bad ass Hinata. If you want, but if you don't want... I'm still probably going to make Hinata pretty bad ass. And who wants to see a weird side of Neji? Cause I can totally give you a weird Neji. I got this idea watching the Road to Ninja movie and I really want to do it! Cause honestly Hinata has developed a lot where she isn't exactly a stuttering fool anymore and I don't like having to-to d-do t-this a-a-a-anymore. Anyways I promise that I will make things more interesting and funny in the later chapters. Whoa, Author's note is really long 0_0. Please Review and tell me what you think! (Could you tell me if I made any mistakes, cause I'm pretty sure i wrote down a lot of Neruto instead of Naruto and I might not have caught all of them.)**


End file.
